


Touch, feel, love

by ThisIsSilvia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, Romantic Fluff, Sneak Peek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If, but almost, not smut, season 6 preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsSilvia/pseuds/ThisIsSilvia
Summary: What if the airship didn't interrupt them while they were making out in the couch? Season 6 sneak peek. Canon divergence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Okay, but just imagine if the f*cking airship didn’t interrupt them.”
> 
> That’s probably what we’re all thinking about after watching that holy sneak peek, am i right? Well, this is my take at what i think (or hope) would have happened. And it all started bc of a convo in my fav group chat, that consisted of me trying to kill everyone else with tons of feels of our favorite couple.
> 
> I’m not entirely sure if I like how this turned out, but i cba to reread it and fix it so yeah, here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> (In case anyone was wondering, it’s not smut, bc i’m not comfortable writing that just yet. Maybe in the future, who knows)

Emma and Killian get to their house. _Their_ house. Because he chose it for them. To start their white picket fence life there. They are blissfully happy, even after everything that happened the day prior with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and being separated in different realms. Or it could have been that day, they’re not even sure of time anymore. They’re only sure of their love for each other. Of the love that Emma so weightlessly professed to him on a completely normal situation. Of the love that Killian has proven to her every day since they first kissed in Neverland. Maybe even before that.

It’s that love, the one proven true by the gods themselves, that took them to that situation. Killian came back to her from the dead, because Zeus knew that’s where he belonged, after all.

The first thing they do is talk. About how happy they are. About how much they love each other. And they do. They love each other so much words can’t even begin to express it. So they express it in more meaningful ways. They kiss. And it’s sweet. And they can’t keep their mouth apart for long, so they keep kissing. And they touch. And they kiss again. And it’s oh, so passionate. And they just can’t take it anymore, and without words, decide to take it one step further. They know the other wants the same. They want to feel, fully and without barriers. They want to love without boundaries. They want to be with each other forever, with nothing stopping them. And so they kiss and touch and feel through leather jackets. They’re at the feet of their couch. A couch that only has painful memories attached to it, but that will soon become home to new happy ones. And they’re kissing. And Emma has concerns, about Henry, about her parents. But this is about them, and so Killian tells her. And they’re happy. And they fall to the couch giggling and tangled in each other. And they keep kissing. Emma tries to take off her red leather jacket, the one that she used as an armor for so many years. The one that she doesn’t need around Killian anymore. But Killian doesn’t let her. He says he likes the red leather she so often wears. And she doesn’t take it off, and doesn’t ask him to take his own jacket off either. She likes how the black leather of his jacket feels against her.

She smiles so much her cheeks hurt, and his eyes are so bright that it seems like he’s about to cry. But they’re happy. And they kiss, and touch, and feel. And Killian knows that’s not the place for what they intend to do, so he gets up. Emma refuses to get up, but he holds her hand and pulls her up with him anyway. Then suddenly, she’s in his arms, her feet not touching the ground, and she laughs, and that’s music to Killian’s ears. She holds to his neck, and they keep kissing, while he makes his way to the stairs, Emma pressed securely against his chest. And before any of them realize, they’re on their bed, and somehow all their clothing is gone. Even the leather jackets that they love so much on each other. But they’ll leave that fantasy for another time. They just want to feel. And touch. And love. And so Emma is lying with her head on their pillow, with Killian on top of her, pressing kisses to her mouth, to her neck, to her chest, and she enjoys it. And then he’s looking into her green orbs, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have such an amazing woman who loves him as much as he loves her. And she’s looking into his blue ones, wondering how the hell she found a man who loves her, every part of her, without exception, when some years ago she was only a broken girl without any hope for the future. And they kiss again. And again. And again. And between open mouthed kisses and moans and whispers for more, they become one in pure bliss. And their white picket fence life is more real than ever. And they know they have forever to touch. And feel. And love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and give me some love by clicking kudos button, it would be highly appreciated!
> 
> xx Silvia


End file.
